Don't Go
by isobeljones2000
Summary: 'Imagine Person A about to leave somewhere but Person B tugs their sleeve and says "Wait" and gives them a hug.' Series 3:6 (implications of Nick/Katherine)


_A/N) Just a short one set in Series 3, Episode as if Nick and Katherine were sort of semi-in-a-relationship where they actually admit they like each other. I had this idea way back when I actually first watched this episode, but I still really like the idea so I rewatched it and rewrote it! Hope you enjoy!_

 _'_ _Imagine Person A about to leave somewhere but Person B tugs their sleeve and says "Wait" and gives them a hug.'_

* * *

"Katherine."

Quickly, Katherine fights the icy numbness that spreads up her arm at the injection and slides the drawer shut before Nick can see it. It's not that she doesn't trust Nick to know about the nanobots she's using to keep herself alive. She knows it would be so much easier with his help, maybe to find a more permanent cure or just some inclination that she's doing the right thing. Maybe it's just that she still unconsciously hates for him to see her weakened, or maybe it's just old Katherine habit. Keep your secrets held tight to your chest and never let them go.

Luckily Nick doesn't seem to be paying much attention to what she's actually been doing out here sitting alone. His gaze, usually so steadfast and sure, is distracted, worried. "I've been summoned for a meeting with the Board in London," he tells her. "I fly out immediately."

Katherine's eyes widen slightly, though she does her best to conceal her shock at his proclamation. "The missing childbots?" she guesses correctly.

"Mm. Someone's tipped them off."

 _Snarky, Katherine. Be annoying. You're good at that._ Katherine smirks slightly, though urgency still seeps through to her tone. "Whatever you do," she advises him. "Don't tell them the truth."

It's a sign of how stressed Nick is that he doesn't retaliate. Usually they can throw banter across at each other almost like they used to, when Nick's not trying to care for her. Katherine almost misses that sometimes.

"Do you still want me to go ahead with shutting down the mainframe?" Katherine wanted to know, summoning all her will to stay businesslike, detached. Nick looks unsure, indecision flashing across his face. "If Mary is in there, it's the only way to stop her," she insists. Again, hiding her urgency over the situation is commonplace, but she thinks Nick knows how scared she really is that Mary could still be alive, since Mary had twice attempted and once succeeded in blowing her up.

Nick makes a decision and sighs. "Okay. Initiate full system shutdown for Calimov UK."

Katherine starts to type into the mainframe as he continues to talk. "And if Michael Hoffman comes sniffing around – put him off until I'm back. Do not antagonise him."

It's part of their routine. Their usual banter. Still, Katherine can't help but stare after him as he begins to head towards the sliding doors, a permanently worried frown etched into his features.

 _I don't want you to go, Nick._

"Wait – Nick." Her voice alerts him and even as Nick is turning around Katherine is moving towards him, pulling at his sleeve, pulling him into an unexpected hug. He's hugged her before, of course, but the fact that it's in the middle of the lab, where they had just been glaring at each other in their usual way, makes it unfamiliar. Worrying, if Nick could be doing any more of that right now.

"Are you okay?" he asks her now in an undertone, her hair tickling the underside of his chin as she breathes lightly into his chest.

Katherine considers this for a moment. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all," she eventually admits reluctantly, as if her fears are worth nothing.

"It's only London," he attempts to reassure her, although he has exactly the same emotion pooling in his stomach. Dread. That's what it is.

"I know."

Nick looks distractedly around the lab as Katherine finally releases her hold around his torso. "If Mary is in the mainframe, I wonder whether she's been watching us," he remarks as if to himself.

She draws away like he had burnt her, looking even more fearful and staring up at where she knows the camera is. They both know Mary will use anything against them, and she already knows they care for each other, but maybe now to an extent that she can use this knowledge as a weapon. Nick regrets the statement instantly and tries to smile. "But we've just shut down the mainframe, remember, so it's okay."

Katherine doesn't look convinced.

Nick checks his watch. "I have to go to catch my flight," he says reluctantly. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." _No._

"I'll phone you." Nick makes a phone symbol with his hand and gestured towards his ear with a slight smile as the doors slide apart for him.

Katherine feels her lips tug reluctantly upwards at this, knowing Nick's antics were always meant to cheer her up. She watches as he waves slightly before the doors cut them off, leaving Katherine alone in the isolated lab. _Where did everyone go lately, anyway_ ?"'Kay," she finally agrees softly, though Nick is long gone.


End file.
